


Alexis Effing Luthor Present and Ready to Kick Ass

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm working on it, Multi, What Have I Done, i have no idea either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one really remembers what exactly the Luthors stand for, they always think the big business types are the same. Cooperate vampires. Oh they have no idea...OrI have no excuses, I got 10 hours of sleep last night, wait, I ate only sugar today, yep, I totally DON'T sympathize with the Luthors. Nope, not even a little (lies). So...Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Christmas, New Years, and any other holidays!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer, I just had to postg this ASAP.
> 
> Also, check out MarvelGirl1991 for awesomesauce reading material, and no I'm not dead, you still have to deal with may for...7?...decades? Yeah, 7 decades, maybe more.

Almost no one knew _anything_ about Lex Luthor. The few things that people _did_ know about him were all quickly forgotten, as though he was merely a passing thought instead of a man capable of revolutionizing the whole of human knowledge. Everyone always forgot that 'Super'man caused far more damage than any of the villains he fought, they always forgot whenever Lex Corp donated millions to aid Metropolis in its countless repairs and improvements, just like everyone forgot hat their city was in a constant state of destruction and rebuilding. One of the many things people _didn't_ know was that Lex Luthor had a daughter. This was not caused so much because he feared for his daughters safety, nor because he was a 'helicopter mom'. She simply couldn't go outside. Every time her skin touched sunlight it burned her, even if it was just for a moment.

Alexis Anne Luthor was Photosensitive, as simple as that. She went to college and would eat grossly unhealthy fast food at chain restaurants but she always wore a jacket, gloves, jeans, sunglasses, boots and carried an umbrella. She was only out of the public eye because the public eye never _saw_ her, part of the reason why Lex Luthor's fights with Superman were so massive and city destroying was because if the public only saw the headline _'_ _Luthor, Pardoned Again?_ _'_ was because they wouldn't say _'Luthor, Sighted at College Campus'_ and make her life harder than it already was. In all reality it was a surprise when she saw superman she didn't knee him where it hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an average day, she had woken up at 5:00 sharp ate her usual breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast before slathering sunscreen on her body and putting on her usual jeans and music shirt with a leather jacket. It wasn't raining or completely sunny, but just a thin layer of cloud cover between her and the star's harmful rays. She wasn't expecting anything particularly bad, it was a Friday after all and for both her and her students Fridays were like marshmallow dipped rainbows, pretty damn awesome but special because they weren't common. So what she expected was a morning filled with her favorite coffee and very hyper small children, not in anyway Superman related.

Of course things happen when you least expect them too. That's why when she was driving to work-cursing out the asshole who just merged in front of her-a Lex Luthor in his super suit and superman slam into her car, completely destroying the front. She briefly toys with the thought of her insurance covering humans falling from the sky before rapidly leaving the damaged vehicle as the man of steel was starting to pummel her father deeper into the metal of the car. At the rate this was going superman would have homicide on his record.

She stomped forward-an impressive accomplishment considering that she was wearing three inch heels-and stomped on the man of steels foot. The heel hit home and embedded deep into his flesh, she then pulled it out because dammit, those were expensive heels. "You know, _this_ is the reason why rent in this city is so damn cheap, not super villains." She then took out her phone and called 9-1-1 "Hello? I'm at the corner of First and Elwood, I need an ambulance, there's been a...wreck. Okay. Thank you." She hung up on the polite operator and walked over to her father to lift him off her car, she could call in sick to work today. 

 


End file.
